It's a Long Shot
by DoctorWho1230
Summary: Shade Chase used to be a normal 15 year old boy. Until he got thrown into the mess of murders and just Broadchurch in general. Is there more to Shade then meets the eye?
1. Shot in the Dark

**AN: A new fanfic yay! This fanfic will be different then all my others. I want people to review and tell me how they want the story to go! I will put in as much of them as I can. Thanks and enjoy the first chapter!**

I stood by the waters edge thinking. I thought about many things but the one thing that stood out was how easy it would be to just stop running. I have been running for my life for about a year now. My parents where killed by some murders and the murders haven't finished the job until I'm dead. So I ended up in Broadchurch. I was planning on leaving later tonight but the world has a different plan for me. I was still standing by the water when I got shot. I was hit in the shoulder. I was losing blood fast. I put my hand over the wound to try and stop the bleeding. I could feel the warm blood all over my hand. I fell to my knees in the sand. I could vaguely hear someone coming up to me. The man took my hand off and shoved his on instead. I screamed from the direct pressure. A woman was next to the man franticly punching the keys on her cell phone. I was feeling very light headed from all the blood loss. I fell limp in the man's arms.

I winced in pain and slowly opened my eyes. I groaned and turned my head to the side. The man from last night was sitting there. He looked up to see me. "You're awake." He said.

"Where am I?" I asked.

''Hospital." The man bluntly replied.

"Figures." I said. The man smirked at that.

"Doctor should be here soon." said the man.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"DI Alec Hardy." The man shuffled in his seat. "And who are you?" Hardy asked.

"My name is Shade Chase." I said.

The doctor walked in. "I see that you're awake. How do you feel?" The doctor asked as he pulled out his clipboard.

"I'm fine. Can I go now?" I asked.

"Not until I know where you're staying." said The doctor.

"I don't have a place to stay. It's a long story." I mumbled.

Hardy stood up. "You can stay with me." said Hardy.

"Ok." I stood up. I got dressed in my one of my black suits and went out with Hardy.

We reached his small home. Hardy unlocked the door and we walked inside. The house was simple with not a lot of furniture. He showed me to the guest bedroom and I put my backpack in there. I yawned and walked back to the living room. Hardy was on his cell phone talking to someone. He looked annoyed at who ever it was.

"Ellie I've got to go bye." Hardy said and hung up. He turned to me. "So do you know why someone shot you?" he asked

"Well it's a long story…" I said and sat down on the couch. "A really long story."

**AN: Don't forget to review about how you want the story to go from here!**


	2. Meetings

**AN: I hope you enjoy!**

_"Well it's a long story…" I said and sat down on the couch. "A really long story."_

"It was around midnight and I was on my laptop in my room. I was on a Doctor Who Role-play site that I go on multiple times a day. I was on the chat box talking with some other Role-players about geography homework that I was also doing. I remember I mistakenly said I had to draw in 34 rivers when I meant 4. I heard someone walk in our house, which was confusing because my Mom and Dad were already at home. I heard 2 shots fired. I panicked and stuffed my laptop a few of my suits and all my money and rushed out the door with my brown trench coat and I've been running for about a year now all while being chased by the murders." I told Hardy. I shuffled nervously in my seat. There's no way he would believe me.

"You have no family members that would take you?" Hardy asked.

"No." I said.

"Well you can stay here until we figure something out." He said.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"I would recommend you get some rest now." Hardy told me and stood up from the couch.

I yawned again. "I probably should." I said and walked back to my room. I was so tired that I only had the chance to take my shoes off before I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and stumbled out of bed. I changed and fumbled with my black tie because my shoulder was still sore. I finally managed to get it on. I walked to the living room to see Hardy stuffing something in his pocket. Hardy looked really pale.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Hardy jumped he must of not seen me come in. "I'm fine." He said but I didn't believe him. Hardy grunted as he stood up and wobbled a bit.

"Alright." I said and eyed him carefully.

There was a knock on the door. Hardy slowly walked over to the door and opened it. I followed him from behind. He groaned at the woman at the door. "What is it Ellie?"

"I figured that I should check up on you two." Ellie said.

"We're fine." Hardy said.

"Of course you are. How bout I take Shade for a bit?" she asked.

That annoyed me. "You know I'm fifteen not three." I said.

Hardy turned around to talk to me. "Yes but you have murders after you." He stated.

"Whatever." I said.

Hardy turned back to Ellie. "You can take him for a bit. I need to… do something." said Hardy.

"Let me grab something then." I said to them. I walked back to my room and grabbed my laptop case and stuffed my pistol in one of the other pockets. You know just in case if the murders come back. I went back to the door. "Alright I'm ready." I mumbled.

Ellie led me to her car. I sat in the front seat. I bulked up. "My son Tom really wants to meet you." Ellie said.

"Ok." I said. I watched to houses go by though the window. A minute or two later we were pulling into the driveway. I walked inside living room with Ellie.

"Tom, where are you?" she yelled.

"Coming!" I could hear Tom running around the house to the living room. "Fred still asleep." Tom said as he walked in.

"Tom this is Shade. He's staying with Hardy for a while." Ellie said.

"Hi." Tom said.

"Hello." I replied.

A baby started crying. "I better go check on him." said Ellie and she left.

We stood staring at each other for a bit. "So uh…" I mumbled.

"How old are you?" asked Tom.

"I'm fifteen." I said

"Cool I'm only eleven." He said. I grunted as I sat down on the couch. My shoulder still hurt. It was more of a dull pain now though. "Mum said you got shot!" Tom exclaimed.

"Uh yeah in the shoulder." I said.

"Can I see it?" he asked.

"Uh I guess so…" I said. I took off my suit jacket and tie then I unbuttoned my dress shirt. I took it off. I showed Tom the wound.

"Wow! Did it hurt?" he asked.

I put my shirt and jacket back on. "It still does." I said while I put my tie back on.

Ellie came back in with a baby. "How are you two getting along?" Ellie asked.

"He showed me where he got shot!" Tom exclaimed.

A wave a pain went though my shoulder. I groaned. "Are you ok Shade?"

I stood up and wobbled a bit. "I'm fine I just…" I said before another bolt of pain. I fell to my knees. I clenched my eyes shut. "Oh God…" I mumbled.

"Tom take Fred back up stairs ok?" Ellie asked Tom.

Tom took Fred and went up stairs. I was now curled up on the floor shaking. I blacked out from the pain.

** AN: Please review!**


End file.
